


Flower Knight

by cymrymira



Series: The Adventures of Kit and Leona and a Few Other Friends! [9]
Category: Original characters - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymrymira/pseuds/cymrymira
Summary: The Adventures of Luna through Legion!





	1. Initiate

**Initiate**

Luna was happily singing as she walked through Silvermoon, “I can’t wait Eriesa! They have to let me be a knight now!”  
  
“You look like a wreck,” the Unborn Val'kyr crossed her arms, “And I don’t think lack of armor and practice sword was what kept you out. Remember the being  _touched_  part?”  
  
The teen ignored her as she skipped and Eriesa sighed wearily, wishing that Annessa had continued to teach Luna to care for herself.  
  
Instead, the girl borrowed a bit of armor… from possibly  _twelve different sets_ , and latched onto the idea that she would be joining the Blood Knights.  
  
…which Luna still insisted on calling Flower Knights…  
  
Eriesa was taking bets with herself on how ugly this was going to be.  
  
“Besides, I’m not crazy if the Faeries are real am I?” Luna asked thoughtfully, and the Unborn Val'kyr sighed wearily, placing her hand over her face, “I wonder why not many people can see them though. Nearly everyone sees you unless you hide…”  
  
“Don’t think too much on it,” Eriesa said as she tugged the girl’s pigtail, “Look, maybe you should get some practice with the sword play that Nessa taught you. We can go apply after.”  
  
By that time she should have some semblance of a plan to make Luna not seem quite so…  
  
Eriesa sighed, “Why couldn’t we just stay with the insane Death Knights? They were so much  _easier_ …”

* * *

Luna was deliriously happy.  
  
She had found some older armor in Cero’s home and he had given her permission to use it. And then she had caught a bunch of people going to Dalaran and joined them, and even went to help at Broken Shore when a bunch of men in shining armor went to save their Highlord.  
  
Such a sweet funny old man. They didn’t understand when she told them that he didn’t feel any more pain, and that he had such a bright soul.  
  
Ereisa had glared at him, and hidden herself behind the girl-phoenix.  
  
“The Faeries liked all the stories you told, but you really should go home now,” Luna had said putting a flower crown on him, “People are waiting on you and we’re going to be alright. They look like they’re going to be just fine.”  
  
He smiled and patted her head and then vanished, and she turned to the men and women in their shining suits.  
  
“Hey, hey! I’m a knight, I’m the Flower Knight of the Faerie King’s Court!” she said as she ran up to them, “I’m Luna, Luna Featherblood, First Knight of the Daisies!”  
  
They stared at her, then behind her.  
  
Then for some reason, started to laugh.  
  
She beamed, that was such a great reaction, it meant that they  _liked_  her after all.  
  
“Alright, we need someone to run some missions…” one said, a draenei that fascinated her because she simply could not remember meeting one before, “Come along little Luna.”  
  
She beamed, wait until she told the King that she was going to help.  
  
Her foot hit something and she glanced down, “Oh! What a pretty sword!” She picked it up and happily followed after the other knights.  
  


* * *

 

“There are so many faeries here!”   
  
Eriesa sighed in exasperation at Luna happily running over the Crumbled Palace, then crossed her arms, “At least she’s staying out of trouble…”  
  
“FISHIE FACE! GIVE THAT BACK!”  
  
The unborn Val'kyr covered her face with her hand, then flew over to where Luna was, her hands on her hips as she stared down a murloc.  
  
“Those bones aren’t yours! Now give them back,” Luna held out her hand, and stared down the murloc, who gave her a blink, then pulled something out of his mouth and placed it in her hand.  
  
“Good boy!” she patted him on the head, “Now run along and play, the Faeries will…”  
  
“Mmmrmglg rrrglr mllll!” Luna blinked as he ran off.  
  
“I don’t know why everyone’s so nervous about the fishie faces,” she said as she climbed back up on the hill, “Getting the bones is easy, you just have to scold them a little.”  
  
“And the fact that the Nightwatchers are fighting them have absolutely  _nothing_  to do with maybe the idea that you have to use some caution?” Eriesa asked, “Or maybe, just  _maybe_ , that thing went to get about twenty of his friends… you know, the whole reason people are wary of murlocs, they tend to  _swarm_?”  
  
“I’m a great knight now,” Luna turned to show off the shield she had gotten a few weeks earlier, “Look, it’s official and everything, Mr. Arator was very nice and all when he showed me how to use one. And I have a  _very important_  mission,” she tapped her cheek, “I… just don’t know what it is. They said I’ll know when I get there.”  
  
“They kicked us out because you were about to smash that Light’s Heart!”  
  
“It’s evil!” Luna argued, “The Faeries told me something is very wrong with that shard!”  
  
Eriesa sighed, crossed her arms, “Look. We’re lost on a completely different continent that has demons invading.”  
  
“Those knights said that we’re protecting the world.”  
  
“And those Faeries,” Eriesa pointed back at the Crumbling Palace, “Seem a bit  _old_ to you? Like MAYBE THEY’RE GHOSTS OF KALDOREI FROM THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO?”  
  
“I think they said they were Highbourne…”  
  
“How about,” the Val'kyr grabbed Luna’s face, “We go find the King. We find out if HE has a mission for us. And a map,” she frowned, “ _Make sure he gives the map to me_. And then MAYBE just  _PERHAPS_  we can do something  _useful_ _without being made fun of_.”  
  
Luna blinked, “Those knights weren’t making fun of me, they were just really happy.”  
  
Eriesa slumped, “Luna Cera Featherblood! Go find the King right now and make sure you’re not supposed to be doing anything important!” she snapped, pointing away, “And while you’re at…”  
  
“MMMMGRL RRGLM GGGGRL!”

“Oh look! He brought friends!”  
  
 _“GAH!”_


	2. Midwinter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason the Faeries must go to the Summerlands before the Feast of Winter Veil.

**Midwinter Solstice**

“Good morning everyone!” Luna said happily as she sat up, “It’s a wonderful day! We’re going to go sledding!” she glanced at her shield, “Let’s see… Ms. Ria said to use beeswax to grease it up, so maybe…” she blinked, then looked around, “Has anyone seen Reece?”  
  
It was odd for the unborn val'kyr to be missing, but a taller faerie raised her hand, and Luna blinked as she turned to her, she didn’t remember the faerie being that tall. Or that blue.  
  
“Miss Reece said to tell you she was sorry,” the child said quietly, “She said she did something bad. But… I can’t figure out what…”  
  
“You there!”  
  
Luna ignored the raspy cry and regarded the taller child, noting that…  
  
“Oh!” she clapped her hands as the two Forsaken soldiers came down to them, “That’s it… you’re not a Faerie anymore!”  
  
“Ca…can I still be?” came the quiet whisper, and Luna blinked in confusion.  
  
“What do you mean by wandering here? Dark Lady’s orders, we’re to meet…”  
  
“She’s not one of yours,” Luna said tilting her head, and the two frowned and turned towards her, “And it’s not very nice to boss someone around just because they’re smaller.”  
  
“Dark Lady ordered every Forsaken soldier to Stormheim,” the second said to the child, “Come on girl, you need to say goodbye to…”  
  
“I don’t want to! She’s not my Dark Lady!” the child cried and ran to Luna, “I follow the King!”  
  
Luna reached out to hug her close, protect her… but she was too late, as soon as the child said the words, there was a flash of black light.  
  
The phoenix-girl only stared as the child fell forward, truly dead, and her eyes glowed with a harsh golden light as she looked at the two Forsaken.  
  
“She only wanted to follow the King,” Luna said, “I thought your Dark Lady valued free thought among her people. Now I see why Reece didn’t want to stay around Undercity.”  
  
“King…” the first muttered, then his fingers glowed with a dark light, “You’re alive girl, why are you with the Scourge?”  
  
“Never thought I’d see a paladin in the Cult of the Damned,” the second said.  
  
“Luna! For fuck’s sake, get out that shield!” a voice cried as they attacked.  
  
The girl barely had time to get it up, “The Faeries have nothing to do with the Scourge!” she snapped as their attack hit the shield, melting away as soon as the blackness hit the metal.  
  
“Lies! The girl said it herself!”  
  
Another shape moved as they formed their second attack, and both the Forsaken stopped and stared.  
  
“H…how did you get out of the Dark Lady’s trap?”  
  
The Val'kyr stared coldly at them both,“I never was, nor will I ever be, in allegiance to your Dark Lady, I serve King Theravir Sunsoul, Chosen of the Faeries and Protector of…”  
  
“Protector of Warm Hugs,” Luna supplied, earning her a growl from the val’kyr.  
  
“Protector of  _Innocence_ , for fuck’s sake Luna! We talked about this. One thing to tell everyone what the Faeries call them, but at LEAST get it  _right_!”  
  
The flower knight blinked, then smiled, “Reece! How did you get so tall?”  
  
“I made a mistake,” Eriesa chewed the inside of her cheek, “I raised one of the Faeries… I think that we have to make sure they go into the Light Luna, I could do it again.”  
  
Luna looked around at the slight murmurs of disappointment, “The Summer Country isn’t so bad, it’s warm, and you won’t have to fear anything, besides, all your friends are…”  
  
“The val'kyr can raise…” one of the Forsaken said to his companion, “Capture her, take her to the Dark Lady.”  
  
The other moved forward, and Eriesa shifted, from val'kyr to a darkly armored figure, and drew twin swords, “I refuse to serve that one.”  
  
“Oh! You’re a knight with me!”  
  
“LUNA NOW IS NOT THE TIME!”  
  
It really wasn’t, both Forsaken moved forward, attacking with shadows and arcane, and Luna found herself being shoved back by Eriesa, who only glared at her.  
  
“Pray! Have everyone go to the Summer Country…” Eriesa winced, “NOW!”  
  
“Oh…” the flower knight sighed, then lifted the shield to protect herself from stray spells as she started to sing.  
  
Golden light began to pour over the clearing, and the Faeries joined in with the singing as she kneeled, feathers of the same golden light sprouting from her back.  
  
Eriesa faltered and fell back, the Forsaken nearly upon her when they stopped, looking up and around as suddenly the Children came into their sight.  
  
“It’s alright Knight Reece,” a voice said, and she looked at the child she had raised, or the spirit of it, “It was our fault, we should have left at Midsummer’s.”  
  
“We… didn’t want to leave Knight Luna alone,” another said, taking that child’s hand, “But we won’t be. We know that now.”  
  
Two more children took the hands of the Forsaken, “Come home with us,” they said smiling, “The Horned King of Summer Country calls everyone home, you can be happy again.”  
  
One smiled sadly, and walked with them towards the Light that was seeming to gather at one point, getting brighter and brighter. The other snatched his hand away, “What is this…?” he snapped, then looked to Luna, summoning a great deal of shadow to his hand as he stalked towards her, “I’ll stop this now girl, you won’t make a fool of…”  
  
He stopped as Luna looked up at him and smiled, “Even I can’t make a court fool out of anyone  _but_  the court fool,” she said cheerfully, “You do that yourself.”  
  
Eriesa yelled as he brought the shadow down on her and ran, trying to get to her friend in time.  
  
“Take care of Knight Luna for us, she needs a friend that will never leave her.”  
  
The Light faded from the clearing, and with it all that had traveled in the summer’s day. Winter chill set in again, and she glared at the Forsaken who yelped as he stepped back from a glowing golden-red phoenix egg.  
  
“I should kill you now,” she growled, “But if I do, then your blood will get on her, and that would ruin her. So run back to your little Dark Lady. Tell her to stay far away from us… if you’re foolish enough to tell her anything at all.”  
  
“She will possess you!”  
  
He shrieked as Eriesa started towards him with both swords drawn, and ran.  
  
Sighing, she sat down next to Luna’s egg.  
  
“There’s always more Faeries, we’ll get them to safety,” she said frowning, “I swear though, if you get amnesia again…”  
  
Eriesa shook her head, “I wonder what the Summer’s Country like…” she smiled sadly, “Don’t worry, I can’t leave you by yourself. Fuck knows what the hell you’ll get into if I do.”


	3. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's egg hatches...

**Rebirth**

The dark purple egg sat in a warm nest by the fire, surrounded with dead flowers.  
  
Soon a flame crept to the hay and straw in the nest, snaking it’s way around the flowers that had been placed.  
  
The egg began to wiggle, started to glow.  
  
Then there was a crack and Luna sat naked in the flames, blinking and slightly confused, looking around her as she tried to gage her surroundings.  
  
“Where…” she frowned, not recognizing the house, then stood, crossing her arms across her chest as she walked through the rooms, looking for some semblance of familiarity.  
  
Her armor was set in one of the rooms, along with her bags, carefully cleaned and repaired, and she smiled as she looked at it, “Good, Cero may be mad at me…” she blinked, touching her temple, “I…I remember…”  
  
Her eyes widened as she went through her thoughts, did she remember  _all_  of it?  
  
Yes. Yes she  _did_.  
  
Even  _that_ , and tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes, remembering why she set up the barrier, used Cero’s command to not remember a conversation as an excuse.  
  
“I have to protect the Children,” she whispered, “There will always be so many of them… I can redeem myself that way,” she gasped, “Reece?” she pulled on her undergarments and waited to hear an answer.  
  
There was nothing.  
  
No one else was here… wherever  _here_  was.

“I suppose I should go talk to Brother and the King,” she frowned, then took a deep breath, “The King always knows what to do. And someone brought my egg here, maybe they heard from her?”  
  
She smiled, her Faerie world was so close to her real world, and while she much preferred the former, she knew it was time to step into the latter. For a time at least.  
  
“I… I won’t let there be more Faeries. I have to protect the Children before they lose their faces,” she whispered, “And I’ll save Reece too. Somehow.”  
  
She nodded to herself, going to grab the padding to place under her armor, and smiled, “Father and Brother will be so happy to see me again!”


	4. The King's Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theravir and Luna find a place for the Faeries that won't... or can't go to the Summerlands.

**The King's Forest**

> _“But the Summerlands are already a real place… I believe they must be like the paradise I envisioned. But you and me can’t go there… even I’m not totally dead.”_
> 
> _“We can try our best to replicate what it might be like, though… Perhaps the faeries who aren’t yet ready to move on could stay in our paradise. And the living and undead who need it can stay there, too. If anyone’s in danger, I want them to have a place to go.”_

Luna smiled, remembering Theravir’s words as she laid back on a tree branch and looked up at the sky.  
  
“Reese, we’ll be able to do it, right?”  
  
The val'kyr glanced over at her and snorted, “I have full faith in the King, it’s his idiotic naive knight that will blunder things.”  
  
Luna giggled, sitting up and reaching over and pinching her cheek, “It’ll be fun! Besides, it’ll be a bit before we can,” she counted off her fingers, “First we have to get an airship, then we gotta find an island, then we gotta plant lots of flowers…” she glanced at the sudden sound of crying and frowned, jumping down to the group of Faeries, “It’s alright!” she promised.

Their faces were proving to be the most difficult to find… she hoped that by taking them to Eversong and treating them to loads of sweets that perhaps.

Luna smiled, singing to them, as Eriesa frowned.  
  
These Faeries were Nightfallen children, and the biggest group that Luna had ever gathered… which was saying something considering the size of the first group the blood-phoenix led to the Sunwell.  
  
And Eriesa had a bad feeling…  
  
Not all of them had actually  _died_.  
  
 _The Withered…They can’t get back to who they used to be… will Luna find faces for such ones in time?_  
  
They only had a month until Midsummer…

* * *

_“Lucy!”_  
  
The Captain of the Serpent’s Kiss opened an eye, sitting up in surprise at hearing Luna’s voice on her system, and grabbed the microphone, “Where are y…”

_“I need you to pick us all up in Suramar. How much for passage to Eversong?”  
_  
“What are you going to pay me in flowers and songs?” Lucierin sighed, “It’s just you, right? I’ll…” her voice trailed off as Annie came in to sing and dust things in her room, “How many?”  
  
 _“Uh…”_  there was a brief moment,  _“Er… looks to be about a hundred… hundred and twenty.”  
_  
She covered her mouth, a few months ago, she would have laughed at Luna’s game.  
  
But… how much of it was  _real_ …?  
  
“And why Eversong?”  
  
 _“They’ve never seen the sun before! And I want to treat them!”_  
She was going to Broken Shore at the end of this week anyways, it’d be nothing to…  
  
“Alright, I’ll pick you and them up. Five hundred gold or no one gets on the ship.”  
  
Luna giggled,  _“Fair enough Lucy! See you…”_  her voice trailed off.  
  
“Friday night, the beaches near the encampment on Broken Shore. I’ll give you until Saturday at dawn, then the Serpent’s Kiss leaves, and you still owe me the five hundred.”

_“Deal!”_  
  
The connection cut and Lucierin frowned.  
  
“Looks like you’ll have some friends soon Annie,” she said to the undead girl, who just smiled at that as the Captain folded her hands in front of her, “Let’s see what sort of mess Luna got herself into before we make any rash decisions.”

* * *

 

“Okay, just a few more steps…”

“Why am I covering my eyes Reece?”  
  
“It’s a surprise, now shush,” her hands were pulled by the val'kyr and she walked deeper into the dark burnt forest, to the secret place that was now covered with flowers and light, “Okay… now!”  
  
Luna lowered her hands from her eyes to see all the Faeries smiling happily at her from where they stood around the table holding a large mud-cake decked with pressed flowers.  
  
“Happy day of first life!” they all cried cheerfully, and the paladin smiled as she clapped.  
  
“Thank you so much!” she said, going to hug them all, then grinned at Eriesa, “You planned this?”  
  
The val'kyr shrugged, “Seemed like a waste to have been given a day to celebrate and not. You sent the present to your brother weeks ago.”  
  
“Reece, you are so  _cute_  when you act like you don’t care!” Luna giggled, “Oh! We should have some dancing, since it’s a party!” she went to her things, “Where did I put it…”

Elsewhere, a package would arrive for Sunny, a bracelet of glass feathers for his foot, and a letter that was folded in the shape of a bird.  
  
 _Brother,_  
  
Happy Day of First Life Gift! Though I doubt you’re on any past that, unlike me who has been in the egg a few times.   
  
I hope you like the present, I saw it on our travels, or rather something like it, and learned to make glass from a bit of sand and our flames… it’s a fun hobby!  
  
And I can make bottles and other things to hang around the faeries garden!   
  
Tell the King that I’m almost done with the basic construction, just in time for Midsummer’s, and it seems that almost all the Children have their faces now… see, sunshine and fresh air do wonders for people.   
  
See if you can get the King to reveal his day of life gift, so that we can plan a surprise for him sometime.  
  
Love and kisses from your sister of the egg,  
Luna   
  
Ps. Are you ever going to show him your elf form? I think he’d think you adorable!  
  


* * *

It was odd being alone.  
  
Eriesa had gone to the King’s Forest that morning, taking on her new role as Protector there, and Luna waited for her brother outside of Theravir’s home, all set for a grand adventure.  
  
Though it wasn’t like she had been staying in one place anyways.  
  
She wondered if Sol would really come, he  _liked_  being around Theravir.   
  
Maybe it was cruel of her to even ask…  
  
Luna left the area shortly before sunrise. She couldn’t do that to her brother… as much fun as it would be to travel with him.  
  
She sometimes felt jealous of the other phoenixes, they had someone to protect, or in her brother’s case, be protected by.   
  
Cero’s blood had worn off long ago, it was the nature of her species to burn up the bond that was never reinforced.   
  
Even if she hadn’t blocked them with her shadows, the memories of his that she carried accidentally would have already been long gone.  
  
She  _could_  go to the King’s Forest. Eriesa would be lonely without her.  
  
Luna sighed, “Poor Reese needs a vacation from me. I… guess I could find my friend.”  
  
He was lost in time somewhere… the birds she sent kept coming back to her with no return message and falling apart as soon as she touched them.  
  
She instead wandered down to Light’s Hope Chapel, ignoring the quiet stares of the Silver Hand there as she asked for a place to write, and then she ignored the sudden guard set around the lying windchime she had tried to smash last year as she tapped the quill against her chin.  
  
 _Oh! I did promise Sunsoul I’d come play! I can do that before deciding on anything important.  
_  
Grinning, she started to pen her letter.  
  
 _Mr Lyren and Sunsoul,_  
  
Hullo! The Faeries had all gone to the Summer Lands, so I’m on a bit of vacation for a bit, and I promised I’d come by and play again.   
  
The King explained to me why everyone seemed so upset, and I suppose that’s understandable. It was a shock when I started seeing them too. But Ms. Raine (she was a Princess Faerie herself at the time) told me that they were just lost and couldn’t find their way home. It’s amazing how many get lost each year, but I don’t mind going and helping them find the Summer Lands or the King’s Forest.   
  
 ~~Right now is the time of the year that I hate, because all my friends are gone.~~  
  
But I’ll make new friends soon, so I shouldn’t be sorrowful. And I did promise Sunsoul that’d I come and play… though I don’t think your King wants me coming to the island after the mess I made. Can we meet somewhere else?

_Oh! The message will disappear after you read it, and then you can reply on this paper. My birds always find me. I taught Serene how to do this once, it’s really relaxing to fold different shapes!_

_It doesn’t have to be a bird, but the paper finds it easier if it can fly. Don’t worry, if you have a hard time, just fold the top left corner down and tap it three times and it’ll fold itself._

_And don’t worry about getting it near Sunsoul’s feathers, my paper is phoenix-proof!_

_I hope to see you both soon!_  
  
Luna Cera Featherblood, Flower Knight of the Faerie Court.  
  
She grinned, taking the paper and folding it into a small song bird, then pulled a feather glowing with dark light from her hair and placed it inside one of the edges, “When you come back, we’ll try writing my friend again!” she said, kissing it’s head and then throwing her arms up and watching it fly away.


	5. To Argus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna rejoins the Knights of the Silver Hand, but to protect the Faeries.

**To Argus!**

This was a Faerie she hadn’t met before, though she knew that Raine had…or at least this type of Faerie… and perhaps if she had gone to Draenor… Luna didn’t worry about it as she took her new friend’s hand and used the chaos of the heroes gathering to explore this place she hadn’t been to before.  
  
The Exodar was a fun place! It was all shining and pretty and it only needed just a few flowers, Luna was about to go ask if there were any in the spaceship when a grumpy looking guard stopped her and told her it was time to board the Vindicator… and didn’t take her explanation that she was only here to sightsee as an excuse.  
  
The Faerie took her hand again, and said something in a language she didn’t understand, but heard the meaning behind it.  
  
 _Oh…_  
She smiled at the guard and followed him, if this one’s face was on the Vindicator, then that’s where she had to go.  
  
Even if she barely recognized any of the army gathered… oh wait! There was a familiar face, and she smiled happily, wondering why Mira looked so angry and tired. Tangy? Anired?  
  
Oh! And the Liadrin person that leads the Flower Knights, and Arator!  
    
She happily waved to them to, ignoring their slight looks of panic and a whispered command to someone behind them as she went to see if she could find a window and falling down as the ship moved to Argus.  
  
The Faerie was laughing at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
A sudden lurch and she tumbled into the light transporter that everyone else was going into, landing on the planet below, and then picked up her scythe as she looked wildly around, making a bit of a face as she noticed that there weren’t any flowers that she could see.  
  
 _I suppose this is why I’m here. I need to make a new King’s Forest! That way all the Faeries can find their faces!_  
  
Quite pleased with herself for figuring that out, she wandered off, her new friend following behind, to see if there were any other Faeries here.  
  


* * *

“You can’t let that thing on the ship! IT’S EVIL!” Luna exclaimed as the paladins were picking up the shards of Xe'ra, and pointed, “The Faeries told me so! It’s been…”  
  
 _“Dame Featherblood.”_  
  
She blinked at the new voice, turning to see the bemused human that addressed her, then narrowed her eyes as the Faerie with her said something about him, “You can see them too! Tell them! Something’s wrong with…”  
  
 _“Nothing is wrong with the Naaru Prime, that would be inconceivable, but something is very wrong with you, isn’t there?”  
_  
Luna took a step back, “Who are you?”  
  
No one else seemed to notice him, but they were giving her off looks, and he vanished as someone grabbed her arm, this time a mage from the Kirin Tor that dragged her to the portal on the lower level of the Vindicator, “Er… we have an important job for you,” he said as red tinged his cheeks, “Um. A puzzle of sorts. It’s in Curiosities and Moore, but it’s been driving us bonkers, and well, the file that the Silver Hand gave us said that you used to study a great bit. Were on the way to being a mage yourself. We’d really like your input.”  
  
He was calm and didn’t  _exactly_  force her, though he kept prodding her towards the portal in an attempt to keep her far away from where Xe'ra was being put back together and anything else  _important_ that she would get in the way of.  
  
She crossed her arms at finding herself back in Dalaran and then stomped to the shop the mage had mentioned, stopping by the flower shop to get more blooms for her crowns.  
  
The puzzle was interesting, and she frowned as she looked over the parchment, then smiled.  
  
 _There’s a Faerie at the end of this trail!  
_  
Well then. Might as well get started.  
  
She probably shocked a few people when she dropped her hobby horse in the middle of the street and changed to her phoenix form, shooting straight up in the sky and flying for the location the first clue led to.  
  
Just as well. If she had been on the Vindicator when what had happened between Xe'ra and Illidian had, it would have affected her even more badly than the off-feelings that the Faeries told her.  
  
Pure Light. Too much was blinding after all, and Luna never felt safe around anyone that claimed that all shadows were void-touched.  
  
After all, she and Ms. Raine had been in the shadows of Death for so long, halfway between one world and the next, and they weren’t evil. Cero and Theravir had  _both_  promised her that she wasn’t.  
  
Luna flew all over Azeroth, it took HOURS, but finally she landed at the crypt near Karazhan, running inside to find the final puzzle.  
  
And then stopped… there were Faeries here too.  
  
But they had all lost their faces so long ago, now they were just shades, somehow escaping the fate of the Scourge and just… waiting… and hungry for company.  
  
 _Ms. Raine would sing them to peace. I could try but…  
_  
 _There are so many!  
_  
The one faerie that was with her hugged her leg, and she placed a arm around her, taking a deep breath, “Just keep your flower crown on. It’s protection.”  
  
They slowly moved on towards the last puzzle, and she drew her scythe, singing a soft song as they walked through.  
  
 _These Faeries have been lost for so long, I can only save ones that were children…_  
  
Some she noticed glowing and fading away, more than she wanted to think about being trapped here, but the majority of them were ignoring her.   
  
At the end of it, there wasn’t a puzzle. Just another lost Faerie. One that had been hiding and sorrowful, trapped in bad dreams.   
  
Luna smiled as she gave him her hand and pulled him out of those mean shadows and into her own much softer ones.  
  
“I’m going to have to make you a flower crown too!”


	6. Apres Moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What price does she pay for the Faerie's protection?

**Apres Moi**

She was staring at her hands.  
  
There was no telling how long she had been there, collapsed to her knees and staring at them, when the pale priestess appeared, it seemed that time had nearly stopped for the phoenix.  
  
Raine smiled sadly as she whispered soothing words to Luna, wrapping a blanket around her and helping her to her feet, leading her away from that place, taking her back to the Vindicator.   
  
It was not the first time the girl had killed, long ago she had invaded and destroyed one’s mind to keep a secret that was never hers.  
  
This time it was to save a Faerie others thought she imagined, it was why she had come to Argus.  
  
Only Luna was not so innocent to ignore that killing was a wrong thing. That for no matter what reason, it was something that destroyed another. Such an act was breaking.  
  
If it had been a mindless demon… perhaps…  
  
But war was never simple as that.  
  
 _“Protect the children,”_  was an easy thing to cry, but it never specified which children. To Luna it didn’t matter, it was all encompassing.  
  
There would be a trial.  
  
Raine couldn’t help her with that. She could only hide what happened after, protect a secret that was not hers from getting out.  
  
It was why she had left Taladren with Mira. To come and retrieve Luna.  
  
“Shh,” she whispered, “The children are safe. The Faeries led them from there.”  
  
That much was true, the children Luna had protected made it safely away, though to where Raine couldn’t say. She only hoped that they found refuge.  
  
Luna wouldn’t stop staring at her hands. This was not the first time her beliefs got her into trouble, not the first time she attacked someone she thought to be attacking the Faeries.  
  
That time Eriesa was made, this time an esteemed member of the Army of Light was killed.  
  
Children and Faeries were the same thing after all. Both must be protected, they must always keep their faces.  
  
Sometime before the trial she began singing the sorrowful lullaby that Raine once thought her, before the execution, it had went into another song, her voice never stilled.  
  
Raine burned the body, hid the egg, and quietly returned to Azeroth.


	7. Beltaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Faeries however, are eternally grateful...

**Beltaine**

The wood was quiet excepting for the crackling of the fire with the phoenix egg carefully placed into it by the val'kyr that guarded the Children that stayed there. All night it burned and at sunrise there was a loud crackling above the others and then purple flames spread over the orange as a bird-shaped ember flew to the sky.  
  
Below her was cheering and music, flowers were being gathered for her to make crowns for them again, all worshipped the King but adored their Knight, and she was finally back with them to protect them from the horrors of their death that would take their faces, to help them remember what it was to be a child and innocent again.  
  
The bird started to descend, spreading her wings wide and circling the forest, singing sweetly to them her promises of finding their faces and that the King and Queen would always love them.  
  
It was a fantasy when she had started searching for the “Faeries.” One that helped the children that had died in so many horrible ways find their way home, able to pass on instead of losing their innocence and becoming like so many of the Scourge.  
  
She made the fantasy with the first ones she found, with Eriesa and the others, and even Ms. Raine, who would tell them stories at the graveyard where she held vigil as a Spirit Healer. That first group she had led to the Sunwell, thinking it the perfect place to open to the Summerlands where they could all go home and rest before returning to their new life.  
  
When she saw Ladnis’ sacrifice, she knew that she must do more to protect the Children.  
  
Over the years… it had become her desperate reality.  
  
There were so many.   
  
Luna vowed to protect them all and save them, even if she could never follow them into the Summerlands, even if she never had friends for more than a few months before going to find another group… she would not let them suffer their deaths.  
  
She landed, still in bird form, it would be nearly two weeks before the Flower Knight could be in her elven form, and Eriesa draped flowers over her, the val'kyr whispering how many had come to the King’s Forest on their own, that perhaps Luna could do another task for a bit.  
  
It was a hopeless endeavor and she knew it.   
  
But still. For the first day of summer, Luna was here and happy, able to rest for a little while until she once again undertook her strange self-appointed task. **  
**


End file.
